morning training
by fiesa
Summary: It feels like they finally have come home. OneShot- Zen, Mitsuhide (Shirayuki, Kiki, Obi). Following the Bergatt Treason.


**morning training**

 _Summary: It feels like they finally have come home. OneShot- Zen, Mitsuhide (Shirayuki, Kiki, Obi). After the Bergatt Treason._

 _Warning: Fluff._

 _Set: Immediately following the Bergatt arc (ch. 87, I think)._

 _Disclaimer: Standards apply_

 _I got amazing feedback for "Winter's End". Shuuran, Guest, kirbeecanary and kitschykay – Thank you._

* * *

"Good morning, Zen."

The voice alone would be enough to wake him up entirely, if he hadn't already been up for a few hours. Zen turns his head – catches a glimpse at apple-red hair and a beautiful smile and purposeful steps – and feels his lips curve upwards in a smile.

It has been _so long_ since he has left his chambers in the morning and encountered Shirayuki.

"Good morning," he replies, stopping until she has caught up with him. And then, because there is nobody within view, because it is a beautiful, early morning, because the world is alright and they are safe and because she is finally, _finally_ there again, he leans forward and presses his lips to her cheek for a second before leaning back again to look at her. The blush that graces her features is adorable, and the light in her eyes shines even brighter.

"It has been a long time since we were able to meet like this in the morning."

Zen cannot help it: he laughs, softly. "Exactly my thoughts."

Shirayuki fiddles with a strand of her hair and he suppresses the urge to touch it, as well. "Where are you going?"

"The head pharmacist scheduled a meeting for Ryou and me today," Shirayuki checks the notes she is carrying. "But it's not until noon. I guess we will get our regular schedule then. Since we probably won't be staying in Clarines for too long…"

"So it is decided that you will be going to Wilant?"

"If I'm not needed here, and if His Majesty hasn't changed his mind."

They exchange a smile, but her eyes dim. "But Wilant is even farther from Clarines than Lyrias."

Oh. Yeah. That. Zen forgot to tell her that he, probably, will be dispatched to Wilant, as well. Somehow, this crucial bit of information got lost in the Bergatt Treason and the ensuing mess, and with his return from Celeg, his audience with Izana, his worry for the twins and Shirayuki's return from Lyrias he has not yet found the time to share what has been on his mind for quite some time now. He figures he owes her a great lot of information. Zen resolves to tell her in the evening – he has plans for dinner that include her but nobody else.

"Anyway. Where are you headed?"

"To the training halls," he tells her. "Mitsuhide wants to show me something, I think. Kiki and Obi probably will be there, as well." He hesitates for a second, then continues: "Do you want to join us? We could have breakfast afterwards."

"Am I not going to intrude?"

"I doubt it. Except, if you feel bored- it's probably going to turn into a sparring session between Kiki and Mitsuhide, it always does."

The smile on her lips brightens again. "I'd love to watch."

Zen can feel her honesty, the truth in her words. He loves her for it, as much as he loves her for everything she is. It makes him smile, like every time she is near.

"In that case, this direction, please, Mylady."

Shirayuki laughs, light and clear, and gives a small curtsey. "Thank you, Your Highness."

* * *

"Master!"

Obi drops from the archway as they pass through it, stupid shinobi he is, and of course Zen is the one who starts badly.

Shirayuki just smiles. Figures who of the two of them spent the past two years with Zen's sorta-knight, huh? "Good morning, Obi."

"Lady." He grins at her, wide and beatific. "Did you sleep well?"

"Perfectly, and you?"

"It's good to be back, isn't it."

"It is."

Obi senses the glare Zen is leveling at him and turns to face him, still grinning broadly. "Master, did you dream of the Lady?"

Sometimes he wishes he could switch off the stupid instinct that makes blood rush to his face.

"Stupid-!"

Obi ducks under his fist and dances out of reach.

"Now it's just a few rooms that separate you, at least, not a few hundred miles. I'm sure you'll be sleeping better, knowing the Lady is-"

Zen manages to grab the shinobi by his shawl. "Youuu! Remind me again why I made you my personal knight if you behave like this…"

"Because a Lady needs a knight!" Obi has the galls to wink at Shirayuki, who simply laughs at the innuendo.

"What would we do without you, Obi."

Zen lets go of his trusted messenger and - okay, _knight -_ and straightens his vest. "It sure would be a lot more peaceful."

"But you would miss me, wouldn't you, Master!"

Zen leaves it at a fond smile that is mixed with a glare in equal parts.

* * *

Mitsuhide and Kiki are discussing something in the training hall.

When Zen, Shirayuki and Obi approach, they stop, stepping away from each other and opening a circle for the others to enter.

Zen wonders, not for the first time (and probably not for the last), how it is possible that the two of them are so close – and yet never feel the urge to reach out to the other. It is as if they communicate on a level he has yet to reach. At the same time, watching them is a thing of beauty. One day, Mitsuhide will realize that his feelings are not one-sided, haven't been for a long, long time, and Zen wants to be there. In a front-row-seat, preferably. With Shirayuki. And popcorn.

"Good morning," Kiki greets them and spares a special smile for Shirayuki, who answers her cheerfully. Mitsuhide also is favored with a smile, which he returns naturally brightly.

"You wanted to show me something," Zen says and the smile vanishes, replaced by business.

Kiki and Mitsuhide exchange glances, and Mitsuhide nods and strides over to a bench at the side of the hall where their gear is deposited.

"Yes. But before that – spar with me."

Zen frowns. "Why?"

"Just because." Mitsuhide is already buckling up, the light training armor, the arm guards. Kiki hands Zen his own gear. That they have already prepared it is proof that this is not a casual challenge, but Zen still has no clue as to where this is going. He shrugs, deciding to just go along.

"You can sit over there," he says to Shirayuki. "You don't mind?"

"Absolutely not," she says, smiling. "I'm looking forward to the match."

"If the Master doesn't use tricks, Mitsuhide will win," Obi predicts.

"I don't use tricks!" Zen protests, and is silenced as Shirayuki leans forward to press her lips to his cheek, this time.

"Good luck."

She is gone as fast as she came. Zen catches her smile – with a hint of mischief – and curses his light skin, once again. Turning towards Mitsuhide, he expects a smile, but his Sword's face is blank.

Kiki looks at both of them. "Ready?"

Zen nods at the question, checking his armor for the last time. Mitsuhide mirrors his movements.

"Go."

* * *

Zen never had illusions about the disparity in Mitsuhide's and his fighting abilities.

It's only natural, for one.

Mitsuhide is a born swordsman, or maybe he just trained and trained and _trained_ until he had assimilated everything into the marrow of his bones. He moves like a swordsman, he thinks like a swordsman, he fights like a swordsman. It is, probably, one of the main reasons why Izana became aware of him in the first place; Zen likes to think his brother also chose his little brother's aide for his ability as well as for his character. But that aside, most of what Zen knows about swordsmanship he has learned from Mitsuhide.

And the student is far from becoming the master.

"Correct your stance!"

Mitsuhide doesn't wait until Zen has reacted; he crosses the distance between them in a flash. His sword flashes down in an arc of steel, Zen throws up his weapon into a block.

"Be on guard! Watch your opponent's step – read his intentions from his movements, not from his eyes!"

He barely has the time to parry.

"Never underestimate your opponent!"

Cursing inwardly, Zen fakes a slash from the lower left side and turns on his heel, Mitsuhide follows him and moves straight into Zen's follow-up attack. He parries without any apparent effort, with a speed that makes Zen clench his teeth.

"What is this supposed to be?" He just so manages.

"We're sparring, what does it look like to you? Keep your guard close!"

Jup, close. With the following swing, Zen can almost feel the air split as Mitsuhide's blade passes his head inches from his ear.

"Sparring doesn't usually involve taking off parts of my body!"

"Apparently fighting doesn't, either, otherwise you wouldn't have had that much trouble with Touka Bergatt. _Pay attention!"_

"Are you _insane_?" Zen yelps as Mitsuhide's blade comes crashing down again, he throws up his, steel clashes against steel with a high, ringing sound. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Believe me," Mitsuhide employs his superior strength to force Zen's blade down, then uses an intriguing movement to twist his sword and tears Zen's straight away. It clatters to the ground, three meters to the left. "You wouldn't see me coming if I really _was_ trying to kill you. What are you waiting for? Pick up your weapon!"

Zen throws a glance in Kiki's direction, but her face has turned to stone, as well. Wordless, he strides over to his sword and takes up his ready stance.

"Adjust your feet! Your shoulders aren't that wide, no matter what you're wishing for!"

It's Zen's turn to attack, so he does. He throws himself forward-

"Guard! Straight forward, no unnecessary shifts! Keep your feet apart, you need the balance!"

"What-" It is difficult, talking, when Mitsuhide rains down hits on him like a summer monsoon coming down onto the earth in August. "-are-" A feint, and Mitsuhide actually falls for it but adjusts so swiftly that any advantage Zen would have had is lost either way. "-you-" Another feint but this time Zen pulls it through, changing it to an actual attack, and Mitsuhide just frowns and freakin' _steps_ out of the reach of Zen's sword before diving in again. "-trying to prove?!"

Dammit, he is _good._ There _is_ a reason why Zen keeps him around, after all.

(Aside from the _you are my best friend and I trust you implicitly not only with my but with Shirayuki's life, as well_ , part, obviously.)

"Why are you talking?" Mitsuhide shoots back. "Concentrate! Making speeches will cost you your head!"

And, right on cue, Zen's sword goes flying, again, Zen himself follows seconds later. He drops onto his behind, half amused, half mortified, and stands up again.

"What are you waiting for?" Mitsuhide bellows at him.

This time, Zen does not go to pick up his weapon. He just looks at him, Mitsuhide, his aide, protector and Sword. His oldest friend. He can see the anger in his face, the way Mitsuhide's fist is clenched around the heft of his weapon. He's not even breathing heavily, which is vexing, but… It is in his eyes. They give him away, and Zen knows him well enough - they have spent years together, always together - to read their expression. In Mitsuhide's eyes lives _fear,_ so pure and so deep it cuts right into Zen's heart.

He does not go to pick up his sword.

"I'm sorry," he says instead, quietly. "I'll be more careful the next time."

Before Mitsuhide can say anything he advances, wraps his arms around him and hugs him fiercely.

"I'm still alive, Mitsuhide. I'm still alive."

And Mitsuhide… Mitsuhide _crumbles_. His shoulders fall, his sword hand drops. His voice, when it finally comes, is a ragged whisper.

"You were reckless."

Under his words, Zen reads: _I should never have left you alone._ And: _You almost got killed, and it is my fault._ And that – that's not something he agrees with. Because Mitsuhide had no choice, neither of them had, while the Bergatt had all the advantages of information and planning time. And yes, it could have ended badly. But it had not, because _Mitsuhide and Kiki had been there_. Mitsuhide had been beside himself with anger already then. It probably was a good thing he had been able to face Touka Bergatt that moment, because Zen is not so sure what would have happened had it only been some lowly servants who were only to blame for choosing the wrong man to give their loyalty to.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Zen knows that this is not merely an apology. He knows Mitsuhide heard the silent accusation, as well, and the boundless relief; the same sentiments he directed at Zen moments ago and which Zen now returns. _You were reckless, too._

For another few seconds, Mitsuhide simply stands there and breathes, but when he opens his eyes, they are grey and full of laughter and love once more.

"The Bergatt twins are quite skilled swordsmen."

"You could teach them some of your tricks…"

"Or maybe not."

Mitsuhide reaches out to ruffle Zen's hair. It is an old gesture, familiar and warm, and he will enjoy its simple comfort as long as he can. One day, it will not be proper anymore for his Sword to touch him so casually, and Zen both dreads and awaits the day.

When they return to where Shirayuki and Obi are sitting, Shirayuki smiles at him and briefly touches his hand. Kiki joins them from where she had been standing at the side lines of the fighting area, her sharp glance goes to Zen first and to Mitsuhide second and only relaxes when she sees them both smile.

"Are you alright?" Shirayuki asks, but Zen is briefly preoccupied by Kiki's and Mitsuhide's conversation.

"Your left side was open."

"No, it wasn't."

"I would have scored a hit, had it been me."

"Yeah, you probably would have."

Mitsuhide smiles, and there is laughter in Kiki's eyes.

Obi interrupts them all when he gets up and stretches like a cat. His eyes shine with the foreboding of his usual teasing. "I thought you don't to use tricks to win, Master."

"Wha-!"

Kiki's eyes smile. "I'd say it was a draw today."

"I disarmed him _twice._ "

"Because I _let_ you!"

"So why did you let me win, then?"

"Because I didn't feel like winning today," Zen declares mock-haughtily. Mitsuhide and Kiki exchange glances, Obi grins, and Shirayuki's laughter rings out against the morning sky, clear as a bell.

And quite suddenly, it feels like they all have finally come home.


End file.
